


Ztraceno

by Marzyn



Series: Nomos [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexuality, Boys In Love, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marzyn/pseuds/Marzyn





	Ztraceno

Načechraní beránci skákali po nachové obloze. Tráva se leskla křišťálovými slzami, jež k večeru vyplakalo nebe, a lidé jen útrpně vzdychali. Mrakodrapy čněly do výšky, město oveček se tiše připravovalo ke spánku.

Málokdo byl ještě venku, Filip byl jediný. Bílá ovce v záplavě těch, které žádnou barvu neměly.

Usmíval se. Seděl na obrubníku cesty, po které už dávno nejezdila auta, a pozoroval poslední létající včelu. Vyčkával.

Adam neřekl ani slovo, když se objevil. Objal chlapce, krátký polibek do vlasů, pozoroval s ním. Květiny byly v rozkvětu, ačkoli uprostřed kruhového objezdu.

Stejně jako my, chtěl říct Filip, a tak neřekl nic.


End file.
